The Story Travelers-Book 1
by LaPierreVonTigger
Summary: Jig must go into the book Romeo and Juliet with the repugnant Nicholas Cowan. Together they must stop Magnus from stealing the potion and using it to give himself more power, but this is easier said than done. For as soon as you enter a book everything changes!
1. Chapter 1-Introduction

**I should probably explain that this first chapter is just the intro. The real fan fiction starts in chapter two. Just so we're clear, I just needed to set the stage so to speak.**

**That is all. **

* * *

**Book 1**

**(Pilot)**

Mirror, tell me something.

Tell me who's the loneliest of all?

Mirror, tell me something.

Tell me who's the loneliest of all?

Fear of, what's inside of me.

Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?

Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?

Save me from the things I see!

I can keep it from the world,

Why won't you let me hide from me?

Mirror mirror tell me something.

Who's the loneliest of all?

I'm the loneliest of all.

-Mirror Mirror, Jeff Williams

Magnus carefully thumbed through the pages of the book. It was an old book with frayed edges and yellowed pages. The spine was almost falling off and the cover was so faded it made reading the title impossible, but he knew this story very well. Romeo and Juliet an amazing play written by the genius William Shakespeare. He'd read it through a few times and he always found himself going back the scene with Juliet and Friar Lawrence when he gives her the potion. Magnus wanted that potion.

Over the years he had acquired quite a handful of enemies and with that potion he could trick them all into thinking he was dead. The freedom that would give him would be invaluable. He smiled menacingly at the book and with a snap of his fingers the pages flapped open loudly as if they were were being turned by the wind. Magnus felt a tug on his shirt and soon he was falling through words written hundreds of years ago, tumbling into a world, one that would give him the power of deception.

* * *

Theon's School of Freaks was appropriately named Chase thought staring at a particularly ugly specimen of freak. Jigsaw. She'd transferred to the school a week ago and he still had no idea what her power was. She was a loner and an outcast, keeping to herself in the back of the class as well she should be.

She looked like the monster humans thought they were, she was like to embodiment of all their freakish nature. It was like someone hacked her up and sewed her back together. Her skin was like a crappy patchwork quilt ranging from shades of translucent white to deep mocha brown all stitched together haphazardly with black thread. Her face was split into two shades; creamy white and dark chocolate brown. A jaggedly stitched line ran from the right side of her forehead, across her nose, to the middle of her left cheek, separating the two. Her right eye was so brown it was almost black and her hair on that side was silky straight black hair. Her left eye was a forest green hidden beneath poofy, curly, flame red hair. She was the bride of Frankenstein and hated by all. Even her sister, Aila, couldn't stand to be around her very long.

Jig caught his gaze and held it, her eyes questioning him, wondering why he was even looking at her. He frowned and refused to look away. "Freak." He mouthed and she dropped her head. At least she knew her place.

Mrs. Nibbs was halfway through a vigorating lecture about the effects of crystallized snail slime on the human brain when the door banged open. She looked up at the intruder. Dr. Fred stood in the doorway holding a gold piece of paper in his pudgy fist. Chase sat up straighter. Someone was to be given a mission.

Missions were given to students with great skill to assist the school and the paranormal community. They were a huge honor and they counted as extra credit. The more missions you receive the better chance you have in all aspects of life. He knew he would be picked this time. Grade B shapeshifters were hard to come by and usually very useful for most missions.

"Yes." Mrs. Nibbs held out her hand, but Dr. Fred shook his head.

"Sorry Ma'am, but we can't give you the details. All I am allowed to say is that we need your Grade A shapeshifter."

Chase's mouth fell open. Grade A? No student ever made Grade A. That meant the ability to change into any person of their choosing. Not only getting their image spot-on accurate, but also their voice and personality. It was almost impossible, there were only five in existence.

"Jig, you may go with Dr. Fred."

Chase felt a punch in the gut. That-that freak was Grade A? That's just not possible, but there she was standing up and following Dr. Fred out the door.

"I was both shocked and incredibly relieved to know we had a shapeshifter of such high caliber in our facility. Pray tell me, what is your secret to success?" Dr. Fred's eyes gleamed with delight and curiosity. Jig felt herself recoil internally.

"I was born like this." She muttered, following him down the green and gold hallways of the school.

"We have a very wealthy backer funding this mission, and I'm afraid it's going to be a long one. So long, in fact, that all of this year's classes will be waived. We need you completely focussed on the mission."

"What is the mission?" She asked.

"All in good time." He gave a secret smile and stopped, indicating that she should enter the room on her left.

Jig turned the handle. The door swung inward and she stepped through uncertain. The bright lights blinded her momentarily and she blinked repeatedly trying to get a good view of her surroundings.

"Welcome!" A loud, deep voice boomed. She felt a large meaty hand wrap around hers, shaking it up and down so hard her whole body jiggled. "I was so pleased when I heard we had a Grade A. I about peed my pants."

"I'm glad you didn't." Jig mumbled yanking her hand away with surprising force. The large bearded man in front of her was shocked at first, but he soon became merry, his laughter filling the room.

"You are full of surprises, young one." The man motioned for her to sit. When she was comfortable, he sat down in the large cushioned chair across from her. "I am Marius Waters. I believe you've met Fred, and over there is the fourth member of our company Nicholas Cowan."

"We're acquainted." Her lips pressed together in a controlled snarl.

"Very good!" Marius seemed oblivious to her mood and soldiered ahead. "The mission is a very peculiar one-"

Dr. Fred cleared his throat.

"Ah. My apologies." Marius gave a sheepish grin. "Before we begin we have to make sure you are up for the task. Through that door you will find Dr. Morrison waiting to give you a series of test. Don't worry, it's nothing painful-my dear, what's the matter?"

Blood, she could see blood everywhere. Dr. Morrison. A knife. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, her whole body shaking with fearful tremors. No. "I will not see him." She choked.

Marius looked confused. "Why ever not? He is the leading scientist in all paranormals. We're lucky he even agreed to this."

"I'm well aware of that, but I still will not see him." She managed to put more authority behind her words.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I'm afraid that I must insist. Nicholas, if you please..."

Nicholas approached her cautiously. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. She fell limp in his arms, the fear taking over her. He practically dragged her through the door and lay her on the examination table, the thin paper crinkly loudly as she was placed upon it.

Dr. Morrison took one look at her, sucked in his breath, and faced Nicholas. "Some privacy please. You don't want to embarrass the girl, now do you?"

Nicholas bowed respectfully and quietly exited, but shot her a worried glance before closing the door behind him.

"Jade." Dr. Morrison reached out for her. In a flash Jig was across the room, press tightly in a corner, gazing fearfully at the man before her.

"No closer!" She demanded.

The doctor scoffed. "Jade, is that anyway to treat your father?" He started walking towards her, but noticed her hands were sparking with electricity and held his distance. "Really?"

"You are no father. I don't want you touching me!"

"I am your father, don't be ridiculous."

She laughed loudly. "I'm being ridiculous? Me?! You're insane!"

Someone rapped on the door. "Is everything alright in there?" Nicholas asked.

"Everythings fine. She's just being a bit stubborn." Dr. Morrison assured the same time Jig yelled, "Get me away from this crazy bastard!"

In a worried voice Nicholas called back. "I'm coming in."

The doctor frowned. "Nicholas. You do not have permission to enter."

The door handle jiggled, but nothing happened. She could hear Nicholas cursing on the other side, but he couldn't step through. Marius was telling him to sit down, that the doctor knew what he was doing and Jig was just being a stubborn. There was nothing to worry about. Jig knew she would get no help from anyone. Panic set in and she began to hyperventilate. Phantom pain shot through her body, forcing her to the ground. Blood. There was so much blood. Dead eyes. Women screaming, children crying, her father laughing. No! He wouldn't do it again! Not again.

"No!" She screamed and electricity flashed between her fingertips and flew across the room, striking Morrison directly in the chest. He went sailing through the air landing heavily on the examination table. Panting, he glanced up at his daughter. She was staring at him with utter loathing. "You will stay away from me."

Instead he lashed out, his hand curling around her arm and dragging her to him. He pulled her into what might resemble a hug. Jig struggled violently, but her super strength seemed to have no effect on him.

"You weren't the only one I experimented on." He whispered into her hair.

Jig sucked in her breath and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Shocked he released her and she went tumbling away from him. He tried to grab for her, but she ducked and swung her leg around until it connected with the side of his head. He stumbled backwards, but she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him with one hand and punched with the other. She heard a sickening crack and the doctor cried out, begging her to stop. Triumphant, she dropped the pathetic creature at her feet and hurried out the door.

With mighty force she slammed the door and collapsed against it panting. She took a few deep breaths before realizes it was eerily quiet in the room. Slowly, Jig turned around and saw the shocked and surprised expressions of Marius, Dr. Fred, and Nicholas.

"He said I'm up for the job." She forced a wide smile, which became real when she saw their bemused faces. "Shall we begin?"

"Are you okay?" Nicholas approached her, standing closely. Too closely. Jig could smell him, like waterfalls and old parchment. It was a strange yet intoxicating combination.

She brushed him aside. "I'm fine. Though the doctor could use a looking at." She took great pleasure in their shock and concern as the scurried to the door to see Dr. Morrison facedown on the ground out cold. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and there was a considerable puddle of drool beneath his cheek.

Jig laughed. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." And left without a backwards glance.

An hour later Nicholas found Jig hiding out in the school library. She sat on a comfy blue chair next to the wall-sized window. The view was truly incredible. The school sat atop a high hill, next to which is a crystal clear river that forged a mighty path through the mountains to the valley below and fed into a glorious sky-blue lake. All around them were glowing mountains and a luscious, untouched forest.

"How can we be surrounded by such beauty, yet we are named something so foul?" Jig asked, still facing the window.

Nicholas was shocked, no one can hear him approach unless he wants them to. How could she possibly hear him? "Well Lord Theon was known for his sense of humor."

She looked at him then, her brown and green eyes filled with sadness. "Did you know him?"

Nicholas smiled briefly. "Yes I did. When he was younger, he-well lets just say he liked to cause trouble." He let out a reminiscent laugh. "He'd always dreamed of building this place, I'm glad he got the chance too."

"Why did you do it?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Jig faced the window, a dark expression crossed her face. "You were the one who revived me. You were the only one in the mission party able to do it. You carried me out of my prison and held me when I was too weak to hold myself up, yet when I was finally able to go to school, you ignored me. Why did you do it?" Her eyes filled with tears. "I needed someone to be my friend. God knows nobody else was going to do it and instead you fed me to the dogs."

He looked away, unable to face her. "I-I'm sorry." It was all he was able to say.

"That's it?" She cried. "'I'm sorry'? You hurt me more than anyone else here and all you can say is 'I'm sorry'? No explanation? Nothing?" She stood and grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking hard so he faced her. "How dare you?" Her voice was deep and threatening. Her face shifted and she grew. In a minute Nicholas wasn't facing Jigsaw anymore. He was facing his father.

"How dare you?" His father's voice boomed throughout the library.

Nicholas felt his knees give way and he collapsed.

His father released him with a sneer. "What a disappointment."

Nicholas blinked and Jig was facing him once again. She shook her head and walked away, leaving Nicholas shaking and broken on the floor. She paused at the door and looked back, guilt seeping into her veins, but then she remembered his cold stare as he brushed her aside and the guilt sunk back into the deep recesses of her brain. Maybe he didn't deserve this, but she didn't deserve to be treated like garbage. With that in mind, she refused to feel guilty about her actions.

"Ah there you are." Dr. Fred smiled at her and urged her to follow him. "Dr. Morrison gained consciousness about five minutes ago and says that he didn't actually get to test you." He gave her a knowing look which she pointedly ignored. "So we're going to try this again this time Marius, Nicholas and I will be present as well. Speaking of which where is Nicholas? I sent him to look for you."

"He had a run-in with his past. I don't expect he'll be there for the testing." Despite everything, the guilt was back.

"Oh what a shame. He was rather looking forward to seeing what you can do." Dr. Fred clicked his tongue. "Oh well. Come, we must hurry. Time is of the essence."

Jig was pleased to find that Dr. Morrison was absolutely terrified of her now. He watched with beady black eyes as he coward at the other end of the room. She made a sudden movement and he yelped jumping backwards, overturning a metal table it's contents clacking on the tiled floor.

"Sh-shall we begin?" Dr. Morrison as shaking as he held up a picture of Brad Pitt. "Change into him." She gave him a stern look. "P-please?"

With a sigh she thought of Brad and slowly she felt her limbs growing. In a moment she was a tall handsome celebrity. With a quick thought she became the vampire version of him. Her brown hair falling past her shoulders, her skin almost translucent, her eyes were a scary light green and her teeth were now sharp and pointy.

"You've condemned me to hell!" She screamed, just like Loughie had in Interview with a Vampire.

She shifted again to the older version of him, with wrinkled skin and greying hair. "Satisfied?" She asked.

"What about people you've never seen before?" Marius asked. "That's what we need you to do, change into someone you may have read about, but have never actually seen."

Jig was about to say that was completely impossible when something stopped her. Maybe it was that deep desire not to be a complete disappointment that consider the possibility of this task. "What do you mean?" She asked, her mind whirling with ideas.

Marius cleared his throat and glanced around the room. "If we were to give you a book and asked you to become one of the characters, could you do it?"

Jigsaw though long and hard. Maybe she could. "I'd need something of the authors."

"That would be quite impossible." The large man's shoulders sagged. "We need you to become either Romeo or Juliet."

"Why?"

Dr. Fred shifted uncomfortably and Marius wiped his sweaty hands on his baggy pants.

"Oh for Christ's sake. Just tell the mission." Nicholas appeared in the door, looking rather dashing. Jig could at least appreciate that. He was tall, very tall with long wind blown silver hair and silver eyes. His outfit looked like he took it right off the Once Ler's back, minus, of course, the Thneed. She had to admit, fedora's looked good on almost anyone. She could see well defined muscles through his shirt and if she wasn't absolutely livid at him, she might have-she wasn't sure what, but most likely something not at all appropriate given the situation.

"Fine." Nicholas sighed, growing impatient. "I'll tell her. Your mission is to accompany me through the pages of various books. A man by the name of Magnus is going into stories and stealing items that will grant him power. You and I need to try not only to stop him, but also restore order to the stories."

Silence.

"Jig?"

"Shut up. I'm thinking." Jig faced away from the group, her brow furrowed. "I will do it!" She decided, turning once more. "One thing though."

"Yes?" Marius was curious about this strange and bizarre creature.

"Why is he coming?" She pointed an accusatory finger at Nicholas.

Nicholas spluttered. "I beg your pardon!"

"He is my most trusted student, I would have none other on this mission!" Dr. Fred puffed, his face turning a shade of bright red.

Jig let out a long sigh. "If he has to...whatever. So! How are we getting into these stories?"

"That my dear," Marius grinned "Is the fun part."


	2. Chapter 2-Romeo

"I have to what?!" Jig shrieked backing away from the old leather-bound book.

Marius rolled his eyes and hiked up his baggy grey pants. "You must jump into the story." He thought it was quite simple. He didn't understand why she was having such a hard time with this.

"That's not even possible. It's a book. If I try I'll end up on my ass."

Nicholas gave a great sigh and dashed forward, jumping into the book with skill and ease. There was a flash of white light and he vanished right before her eyes.

Marius smiled at her astonished face, an 'I-told-you-so' stuck in his throat. He coughed. "If you do end up on your ass, it will be inside the story. Now hurry up."

"You know," Jig eyed the yellowed pages warily. "I think Dr. Morrison did a pretty piss poor job of testing me. I don't think I'm qualified."

"Woman!" He shouted. "Get in the damned book before I throw you in." His normal jovial facade cracked at the stubbornness of this child.

"Fine!" She snapped, eyes blazing. "Geez! I don't even like this story anyway." She mumbled something else that sounded suspiciously like an insult, but she just brushed past Marius and followed her dear friend (sarcasm) Nicholas into the book Romeo and Juliet.

Romeo stared at the bewitching creature, resting elegantly on the balcony above him. Her long hair cascaded down her back and her cheeks were a beautiful dusty rose. How he yearned to reach out and touch her.

A tree resided next to her balcony, giving him the perfect opportunity. With great agility he clambered up into the branches and stared between the leaves at his lady love.

"Romeo. Romeo. Wherefore art th-"

"Godammit! I told him I'd land on my ass!" Screeched a voice in the distant bushes.

"Who goes there?" Juliet demanded.

Romeo knew he could not go to her now, the mood was broken. With a heavy heart he made his way out of the tree and onto the soft grass of the Capulet lawn.

A woman of stunning beauty stepped out of the bushes and into his line of sight. Romeo felt his heart lurch and all thoughts of Juliet began to drift from his mind. This beauty before him was all he could see.

She had light brown hair cut to her shoulders and sky blue eyes that seemed to look straight into his very soul. Her dress matched those eyes perfectly and complimented a figure that made his mouth go dry.

"What is your name, maiden?" He urged her to speak.

She blinked at him, as if startled to see anyone standing by. Vaguely in the distance, Romeo could hear Juliet asking once more who was on her property, but at this point it really didn't concern him.

"My name is..." She paused for a moment. Perhaps she was nervous giving her name to a complete stranger, Romeo mused.

"Mine is Romeo." He gave her a tiny smile, showing her he meant no harm.

"Really? That was incredibly lucky of me then." Before he could blink the woman struck him hard on the top of his head. Romeo felt his knees give way and he collapsed to the ground, his vision going black.

"Oh God. What have you done?" Nicholas stood next to her, examining an out-cold Romeo lying face-first in the grass butt sticking out in the air.

"What? Marius wanted me to be Romeo and I can't do that if he's wandering around." She picked up Romeo like he weighed nothing and looked up at Nicholas who was aghast at her strength. "Come on, we need to find a place to hide him." She hurried away, throwing the lover boy over her shoulder.

Nicholas trailed behind in utter bewilderment.

"Do you mind if I call you Niko?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes. I would mind a great deal actually."

"Oh good. So Niko, I know you are probably very curious about my apparent super strength and are much too much of a gentleman to ask me. It's a very long story, all you need to know right now is that I am strong, fast, and can see and hear well." She gave him a sly look. "Just like you."

"Just like a vampire." He murmured, his curiosity piqued all the more. He couldn't even begin to fathom how this was remotely possible. Though it would appear as though he had no choice but to deal with it. She wasn't going to give up the ghost and he wasn't in the mood to force her.

"I don't drink blood." She answered his unasked question. "I find it toometallic to suit my palate."

Nicholas had to smirk at that. "Oh really? Might I ask what does 'suit your palate'?"

They were heading down a dirt road toward what appeared to be an orchard. The houses around them were dark and quiet and that was a blessing. Nicholas didn't want to think about how difficult it would be to keep a low profile while lugging around an unconscious Montague boy.

"Bruschetta." She replied after little consideration. "I love it so much. It's one of the few things I remember about my mother. She could make the best bruschetta, it would just melt in your mouth. I would always request it for dinner."

Romeo snorted and shifted, a strange smile on his lips. "Where that I a glove on that hand..." he mumbled almost incoherently.

"Do you mind if I ask a question?"

"You just did." She cleverly pointed out.

He gave her a dirty look. "You know what I mean."

"Loosen up. Gosh. What's your question?"

He was quiet for a moment, wondering if he should continue. "What is your relationship to Dr. Morrison."

Her face grew dark. "He's my assholic father."

Nicholas's eyes widened in surprise. "What?! I do not believe it." How could her own father strike such terror into her heart? No. That was a stupid question on his part. He knew how she was treated before she was rescued. It does not surprise him that he terrifies her, he just couldn't believe that Dr. Morrison was capable of such evil. Then again he was a scientist...

"Well it's true. And I'd really rather not talk about it."

"Very well. Is this a good spot?" He indicated to the left. It was a shabby little structure, with a rotted roof and only two walls. It was at the far end of the orchard, well out of sight and out of the way. For their purposes it seemed adequate.

"Yeah. Do you by any chance have rope?" Jig released Romeo who fell to the ground with a loud plop.

"I do, actually." Nicholas reached into his bag and grabbed the bundle of rope he kept at the bottom under his compass and well-read copy of Howls Moving Castle. When he looked up he saw Jig was in the process of stripping Romeo. "Good God, woman! What are you doing?"

"I can't go around with Romeo's face wearing this dress. The color totally clashes with his eyes."

"Speaking of faces, where did you get this one?"

"She a vampire at our school. Shouldn't you know this?"

"Melody? But, why her?"

She gave him a look. "Who should I have been? Does it really matter?"

He looked down at his feet. "I suppose not."

"Turn around."

"Why?"

She thought for a moment, already wearing Romeo's face. "A valid point. I guess you can watch undress. I just didn't peg you as gay."

Nicholas blanched and quickly turned around.

"I'm decent." Jig adjusted the ruffles at her wrist and took the rope from Nicholas's outstretched hand, quickly binding Romeo's hands and feet. She then ripped her dress and used the blue fabric to make a makeshift gag. Nicholas picked up the unconscious boy and placed him in the run down shack, out of sight of anyone who might be passing by.

"Hello?" A tentative voice cause both companions to jump.

"Juliet?" Jig gasped.

The small child of thirteen smiled brilliantly at her. "Romeo, I did not know it was you." She came closer. "It is good to see you."

"Yeah, it's good to see you too. Why are you talking like that?" Jig asked. Nicholas shot a look.

"Talking like what?" Juliet seemed perfectly puzzled.

"Aren't you supposed to say things like 'thee' and 'thou' and whatnot?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. This is how I have always spoken. Did you have too much to drink?"

"Apparently so." Jig looked around, afraid to meet Juliet's love-struck gaze. "So, do you love me?" It was totally out of the blue, but she had no idea what she was supposed to say.

Juliet blushed and clasped her hands behind her back. "You know that I do." She glance up at Jig, deep brown eyes staring at her under long eyelashes. "Do you share my affections?"

"Of course I do. You know I love you very much." Jig finally met her gaze, knowing that if she didn't Juliet would not believe her. With a suppressed sigh, Jig stepped closer and leaned down to kiss her.

Much to Jig's relief, Juliet stepped out of the way. "Now, now, good sir. We've been over this."

"Oh sin from my lips give me my sin again or something like that." Jig mumbled, barely remembering anything from this play. Maybe she should read the books before she enters them.

Juliet finally noticed Nicholas and her eyes widened. "Romeo, who is this?"

"My good friend Nicholas. He-well-yeah..."

Nicholas bowed deeply. "How do you do?"

Juliet blushed fiercely. "Very well, kind sir."

"JULIET!"

Jig stared at the approaching figure. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Nicholas stared at her ashen face, worry settling over him.

**"Tybalt."**


End file.
